A saddle-ride type vehicle includes foot rests in a vehicle body on which a rider places his/her feet. Various types of foot rests for a saddle-ride type vehicle are proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1 (FIG. 4) Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-292359.
As shown in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1, a foot rest main body (22) (the number in parentheses indicates a reference numeral described in Patent Document 1. The same shall apply hereinafter) includes a foot-placing portion (26), and an attachment portion (27) formed integrally with the foot-placing portion (26) and attached to the vehicle body.
The foot-placing portion (26) includes a first foot-placing plate (26a) extending in a vehicle width direction, a second foot-placing plate (26b) disposed frontward of the first foot-placing plate (26a) and extending in the vehicle width direction, and a third foot-placing plate (26c) disposed rearward of the first foot-placing plate (26a) and extending in the vehicle width direction.
However, in the technique of Patent Document 1, the plate thicknesses of the first foot-placing plate (26a) to the third foot-placing plate (26c) are made large to secure a certain level of rigidity of the foot-placing portion (26). Such larger thicknesses of the members lead to an increase in the weight of the foot-placing portion (26).
A foot rest for a saddle-ride type vehicle is desired where a certain level of rigidity of a foot-placing portion is secured and an increase in weight thereof is suppressed.